Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier which amplifies a signal.
Background Art
JP2001-148616A discloses an amplifier having a FET chip and a matching substrate provided in a package and capable of realizing electrical connections by means of bonding wires.
In recent years, there has been a tendency to increase the outputs of amplifiers. With increasing the output from a transistor, there is a problem that a large current flows through a bonding wire connected to a drain pad of the transistor to cause melting of the bonding wire.